narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night Guy
Name Mangastream translates it as "Night Gai"... Pesa123456789 (talk) 11:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. Let's just wait for the raw, how about that? Seelentau 愛議 11:40, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Probably a bad translation, or Kumogakure-like adaptation of the pronunciation of . Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::As Omni-sama said, perhaps its name is . —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Maybe a wordplay? Might Guy > Maito Gai / Night Moth > Naito Ga. - Thunder God Cid (talk) 17:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Here is the dialogue from the last panel of Ch 761 (from the raws). :::::"...もう... 夜ガイしかない...！"--Supratim1986 (talk) 13:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) It has nothing to do with a moth. The translator screwed that one up. However, I have no idea what to do with that sentence. He doesn't really say that he has to use a technique called Yagai, he only says that he "has no choice (しかない) to ??? yagai (夜ガイ)". Seelentau 愛議 14:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Could we perceive the statement like "have no other choice, got to use 'Night' Guy". What i mean is the word, 'Guy' is used in 3rd person while the technique's name is related to 'Night'. That is 'Guy' is telling himself that he has no other choice and got to use the 'Night'.--Supratim1986 (talk) 17:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think so. Guy isn't the kind of man who'd speak to himself in third person. Seelentau 愛議 17:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Regardless, we should get more details in the next month or so, until then using Night Moth as a stub name shouldn't be an issue Shadowfox337 (talk) 18:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::This page has no right to exist. Seelentau 愛議 19:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Any chance one of translators got this right? There was one scanlation that translated this as "Night Guy". The viz translation usually makes its way through the internet on Monday, maybe wait to see how they translated that? Omnibender - Talk - 20:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Agree with the waiting for viz. To think they both got it wrong.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) This page should just be deleted until more information is found out about it that's actually valid. With the fact Cerez just added a template saying the information is not 100%, there is pretty much nothing to detail here. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 09:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Let's just wait for the next chapter. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 10:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) : Deleting something just to recreate it next week is a pretty stupid thing to do. Next week, we'll get the information we want, it will be added, end of problem. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, according to the spoiler, it is a technique. I still don't get the name, though. Seelentau 愛議 11:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :We don't have to right now. If even the translators from our two "big" manga websites failed to grasp what this is about...we shouldn't worry to just leave it be as it is until next wednesday. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 11:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::"even"... lol Seelentau 愛議 16:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) As predicted that Viz translated it as "Night Guy", but seems that we have to wait to the next chapter to see more about Guy. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :If it's what Guy is supposed to be using in the one panel that is already online, it looks really bad-ass. Think Zabuza's demon aura, but sort of dragon looking, and 10 times the size of Zabuza's. Jump seems to be doing this thing where if you scan or take a picture of something in the manga's last page with one of their apps, you get something from the next week's episode. Two weeks ago, we got the whole first page of 671. This week it's only one unfinished-looking panel. Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Strange, I don't see you two posting those comments of yours in the activity/recent changes.--Elveonora (talk) 22:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Probably something to do with me moving the talk page shortly after, and deleting the redirect a bit later. Another, more similar comparison to what Guy appears to be doing is when Yugito changed into Matatabi against Hidan and Kakuzu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:00, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Could be fake tho.--Elveonora (talk) 23:08, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Unlikely. It showed up about the same time the first page of 671 showed up, and the image/scan quality is the same. Jump is doing this for their other manga too. Omnibender - Talk - 23:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) A pun while we wait: We have マイト・ガイ Maito Gai for Might Guy and now we have 夜ガイ Yagai for Night Guy. If you transcribe Night Guy to Japanese, it's ナイト・ガイ Naito Gai, which rhymes with Maito Gai. How very punny. Seelentau 愛議 10:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Stupid question, but what does "Gai" translate direction as? I ask this because I am aware that "Itachi" directly translates to "Weasel" or something.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Gai (ガイ) translates to Guy obviously. If you ask if any other kanji spell out "Gai" then look here http://www.jp41.com/kanji/gai.html a lot--Elveonora (talk) 11:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::itachi is the Japanese term for the animal we know as weasel. It doesn't mean weasel, ウィゼル wizeru means weasel. ガイ gai means guy. Seelentau 愛議 11:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Yup, there's sadly no way to translate it differently, ガイ directly means only Guy, no moth T_T Although I'm wondering, if Might Die were to use this technique, would it be called 夜ダイ ? :D I suspect Guy named the technique after himself, otherwise I must be missing the joke.--Elveonora (talk) 11:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::A little thought experiment to solve this problem. A technique called Night Guy used by Might Die wouldn't "pun" and as such I suspect that the "implied" real name of the technique indeed is Night Moth 夜ガ, but Guy simply slightly modified it to fit his own name, kinda Chidori > Raikiri case, meaning its original name is Night Moth. Could be possible only if it isn't Guy's original technique. If it is, then forget it. Just my theory ^_--Elveonora (talk) 12:03, April 9, 2014 (UTC) One of the major scan sites called it Night Guy, Seel said the raw can't be interpreted any other way AND the viz translation called it Night Guy as well. The moth thing was one site's weird screw up. I have no idea how they interpreted it that way but all signs point to them being completely wrong. There's really no discussion to be had anymore. It's not Night Moth and it certainly isn't Night Dragon as the user below suggested.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:24, April 9, 2014 (UTC) chakra This time it isn't just shaped air pressure or flames through friction, but an actual chakra aura. Wouldn't that make it ninjutsu as well?--Elveonora (talk) 11:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Madara could've been referring to the chakra in Guy, though. And even if not, it's still just a high-speed Taijutsu. Seelentau 愛議 12:03, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sure he was referring to the aura, since air pressure wouldn't make sense as Guy was just standing there not doing any movement and shaping it with his hands or feet. Not to mention his chakra wouldn't change just from using a differently shaped air pressure. So quite positively the dragon aura is his chakra leaking out. Well, even so you are right that it wouldn't be Ninjutsu despite that since Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven is still just a Taijutsu (which is weird btw)--Elveonora (talk) 12:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: How is that weird? Chakra=/=''just'' ninjutsu. Several taijutsu use chakra to amplify their strengths. You've already pointed out one: the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. The aura of green/red (depending on the gate) is what is not chakra. Its sweat, as already stated by Guy. But that doesn't mean his techniques don't use chakra at all. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:49, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Weird is, that Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven = releasing chakra from Tenketsu all over body to create a dome of chakra; Taijutsu. Releasing chakra from Tenketsu at palm only in a similar manner - the Rasengan; Ninjutsu, illogical to me--Elveonora (talk) 18:28, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Night Guy? Or night dragon? I'm pretty sure the name of this technique was Night Dragon. Not only from the translation but the fact that Guy's chakra takes on the form of a dragon. Shouldn't the name be changed?--Jusmick99 (talk) 12:41, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Because you're pretty sure? Na, we need at least the raw to decide that. Seelentau 愛議 12:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Well as I said, I believe the translation was Night Dragon but to be honest I'm not sure. I guess we have to wait and see.--Jusmick99 (talk) 12:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Wasn't the kanji revealed already in the previous chapter? Why would it be different now?--Elveonora (talk) 12:50, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::While he has done it before, some weird nonsense where the kanji said one thing one week, then something completely different the next, it is best to just wait for Raws but as of now, the name is Night Guy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Disintegration into ash... ...is because of blood evaporating. Cause, you know, science. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 18:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I understood this, the cracks on his skin are actually his burst veins. You can sort of see muscle tissue through the cracks, Guy's body looks a bit like tectonic plates. I don't know if Madara's ash commentary is to be taken literally, but if it is, I think that the heat that evaporated his blood also carbonized his body. Omnibender - Talk - 18:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure it is literal. The end of Guy's foot completely crumbled away at the end of the chapter.--Soul reaper (talk) 09:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope, that's not what a JN is. Seelentau 愛議 22:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I honestly have no idea what that means.--Soul reaper (talk) 02:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Whoops, that was supposed to be put a section below. Seelentau 愛議 08:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Distortion Is it the air or space that distorts? Since the two can be similar, kūki and kūkan, respectively. Since both translations can have its mistranslations from time to time, which one seems more plausible right now? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :I would say the air. The only sort of space distortion I ever heard of is "length contraction", which is only significant in significant fractions of the speed of light. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree. Mangastream got it right this time. Air seems more probably, given the description and the imagery used. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:46, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I guess physical strength distorting space is rather impossible. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:31, April 10, 2014 (UTC) In real world, yes. But this is a manga. I'm guessing Madara used the word 空 kū, meaning empty space. Guy most likely didn't distort the air he breathes, but the space itself. Seelentau 愛議 08:51, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :True too. Since Daytime Tiger is capable of distorting atmospheric air, this technique, which is supposedly more impressive, should be able to rend space itself then. But I guess we have to wait for the raw to come out to determine. In case though, if it is spatial distortion, would we classify this as a space-time ninjutsu? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 21:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Nope, that's not what a JN is. Seelentau 愛議 22:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Not sure. All space-time ninjutsu we've seen so far involves teleportation in some way. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::My knowledge of physics is too limited to even comprehend what you guys argue about. How can space be distorted? It's a vacuum, there's nothing to distort, only the mass flowing around--Elveonora (talk) 08:42, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, take a napkin or so, put a dot at each end of it and put it flat in front of you. That's space. Now take the napkin and bend it, so that the two distant points on the napkin touch. That's basically bending space. Seelentau 愛議 08:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) So I get it that he got so fast, that instead of getting from point A into point B, he skipped time and as such connected AB, thus teleported or so? Doubtful, we could actually see the cause and effect in action--Elveonora (talk) 09:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :No, just his leg moved so fast that it bend space or so. He didn't "teleport", but rather "kicked through space" or so :D Seelentau 愛議 12:00, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn, stuff too complex for us school-dropouts, head hurts, screw you Kishi. We need to hire a theologist and a theoretical physicist at this point. Omnipotent old men fly outside of spacetime, space bends, dead people live again, you can't explain that.--Elveonora (talk) 12:07, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Raw is out. The word used was "kūkan"/空間, Guy's kick literally bent the space-time continuum it seems. Omnibender - Talk - 15:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC)